1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the same, and more particularly, to a display device capable of displaying a partial picture and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device as one of a flat panel display device generally includes a display panel having a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines vertically intersecting the plural gate lines; a gate driving unit coupled to the gate lines and to apply a gate signal to the gate lines; and a data drive unit to be synchronized with the gate signal and to apply a data signal to the data lines.
Conventionally, the gate driving unit and the data driving unit provided as a chip type are generally mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) coupled to the display panel. Alternatively, the gate driving unit and the data driving unit provided as the chip type are directly mounted onto the display panel. However, if the gate driving unit does not require the speed of a thin film transistor (TFT) channel, the gate driving unit does not need to be separately formed as the chip type. Instead, a present day display panel employs a display cell array formation process using an amorphous silicon gate structure. Here, in the display cell array formation process, an amorphous silicon TFT is formed on a display panel substrate, and the amorphous silicon gate structure is adopted indicating a structure to form the amorphous silicon TFT on the display panel substrate and to form the gate driving unit on the peripheral area of the display simultaneously.
The gate driving unit using an amorphous silicon gate structure generally includes a plurality of stages sequentially coupled thereto and a shift register having signal lines coupled to the plural stages. The respective stages are coupled one-to-one to the corresponding gate lines, and output the gate signal to the gate lines. That is, since the plural stages are sequentially coupled to the drive gate and are driven together, even though a screen includes a non-display section, display information is continuously updated on a whole area of the screen, thereby consuming an unnecessary amount of power. Accordingly, there have been many suggestions for an amorphous silicon gate drive gate capable of partially being driven. However, it has not been easy to form the non-display area having a desired size on a desired position, or to improve the quality and driving properties of the amorphous silicon gate drive gate.